Matt's Big Change: A Code:404 Side Story
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Born intersex, but assigned male at birth, Madison Ishida has lived her life as Matt Ishida for 18 years. On her 22nd birthday, Matt chooses to undergo a surgery that will change her life forever. Forced into a life where she feels like she was assigned the wrong gender and shunned by other kids in school, Madison is on a journey to find herself.


Matt Ishida's Big Change

Written by Aoi Ishida

Warning: The fiction you are about to read contains awkward moments containing romantic relationships between Matt and TK. If this bugs you, please go hit that back button. There are brief mentions of incest. However, incest is not existent in the story save for brief mentions. This is a side-story to Code:404, so the same concept applies with the disease. Now, without further ado… On with the show!

Matt's PoV

Waking up and putting on my usual clothes that I wore throughout my life, I looked at myself thoughtfully in the mirror. Looking at myself, I realized, who am I and am I really a boy? I was assigned male at my birth because I was assigned intersex, but I feel like I'm not in the right body. What to do about my life?

"Madison Matthew Ishida, do you really wish to change your life?" A voice boomed from the heavens.

"Yes, God. I wish to change my life so that people know of who I really am. I'm tired of living as a male. I've been living that lie of a life for 18 years and now I'm done. I'm ready to take a step towards changing who I am. I want to become the woman I really am." I said, replying to the voice who boomed from the heavens.

"Very well then, head to Kurosaki Memorial Hospital. Ask for a surgeon and request an immediate surgical procedure. The surgeon will alter you to be the woman you want to be. The woman you know you truly are." The voice from the heavens boomed.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

With that, I got dressed and got into the car I drove every day to my work place. I called the office earlier to say I wouldn't be coming in today. I told everyone at home I was going to get a surgical procedure and drove to the hospital. Finally, after twenty minutes, I arrived at Kurosaki Memorial Hospital and asked for a surgeon to see me right away. Soon the surgeon came out, an orange-haired male, who looked no older than I am with spiky hair and brown eyes greeted me.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki. What can I do for you today, sir?" Ichigo asked, looking at me.

"Hello, Doctor Kurosaki, I was told to ask for a gender reassignment surgical procedure today. I want to become the female person I really am. No more being Matthew Ishida. That lie of a life is now gone. I want to change that forever." I said, looking at Ichigo.

"Very well then, let's begin the surgery. Lie down on your back so I can put some gel on your stomach to reassign your sex properly. I'm also going to apply an anesthetic to make you fall asleep during the procedure." Ichigo said, looking back at me.

"Hai, sir." I replied, laying on my back and feeling some cold gel on my stomach as he injected an anesthetic fluid into my body making my eyelids flutter closed and me fall asleep.

The surgery went by very quickly and after about 4 hours or so, I woke up, feeling like a brand new person. I felt alive, like my body was finally in its rightful state. I felt like I was finally who I was supposed to become after so many years of living the lie of a life I was living for so long. Finally, everything in the world felt... Right. Like I finally belonged in this body. I was finally the woman I was supposed to be at birth.

Everything was... Perfect. No more perfect lies. Just a perfect life, with my husband and my daughter, Artemis. Everything felt right again. It all felt perfect. Like my mom and dad could rest easy knowing their daughter was happy to be in her rightful body again. Before, I felt like I was in the wrong body, like things weren't the way they were supposed to be. But suddenly, this happiness was cut off as I felt blood inch through my underwear and I had a dire need to use the toilet.

"Muu! What's going on?! What the hell is happening to me?! Why is there blood coming into my underwear?! Muu!" I shouted. I bolted for the women's restroom and inserted a 100 Yen coin for a tampon and applied it into my vagina. Finally, after a few hours, the vaginal bleeding was controlled and I was comfortable enough to drive home.

 _"Muu, what a day! Getting into my proper gender and my proper body, and experiencing my first period. Wow, this life will be filled with challenges, but I know that TK and Artemis will help me get through this. They are my husband and daughter after all."_ I thought in my mind.

Knowing this life was going to be filled with adventures and challenges, I felt happy and scared at the same time.

Glossary: Muu: Yikes!

Tune in next time!


End file.
